Leviathan
.]] Leviathan ( or ), also known as Levia, Leviatan and Leviathn, is a summon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Leviathan has been been depicted as both male and female, depending on the game. A giant sea serpent, he first appeared as a monster that swallowed the party in Final Fantasy II. Leviathan has since gone on to become one of the most prominent summons in the series alongside Bahamut, being known by titles such as "the Sea King", or "Lord of All Waters". In the later titles of the series, Leviathan's prominence diminished in comparison to Bahamut. Leviathan's trademark attack is Tidal Wave, also known as Tsunami, which calls on a massive wave of water to damage all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Leviathan is a large sea monster that consumes any ship carrying a Crystal Rod on approach to the Tower of Mysidia. His intestines are a small dungeon, containing a group of people he swallowed, including Ricard Highwind. Final Fantasy III The Warriors of Light fight Leviathan under Lake Dohr after obtaining the ''Invincible. He is visible on the world map as a shadow swimming in the lake. He can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners with the Level 7 Summon Magic spell Leviath. His summon magic can also be bought at a shop in Eureka for a large expense of 60,000 gil. *White summoning: Demon Eye - Instant Death if successful. *Black summoning: Cyclone - deals wind-elemental damage to all enemies. *High summoning: Tidal Wave - deals water-elemental damage to all enemies. Leviathan.jpg|Concept art. FFIII - LeviathanSprite.gif|Zilver's map sprite (NES). LeviathanSummon.gif|Leviathan sprite for Demon Eye (NES). FFIII - LeviathanBlack.gif|Leviathan sprite for Cyclone (NES). LeviathanWhite.gif|Leviathan sprite for Tidal Wave (NES). |Image:Leviathan.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork for Leviathan. ''Final Fantasy IV Leviathan is "The Lord of All Waters" and is the king of the Eidolons that live on a parallel plane of existence in the Underworld—the Feymarch—and rules the summoned monsters with Queen Asura. He knows that Rydia of Mist was one of the last surviving Summoners. When Rydia is crossing the ocean with Cecil, Edward, and Yang to Baron, Leviathan attacks the ship and carries Rydia off into the Feymarch to protect her and train her in her summoning abilities. Later on the player can enter the Feymarch and defeat Leviathan to earn him as a summon if they have also defeated Asura. Leviathan has a casting time of 3 and costs 50 MP to summon in 2D releases. In the 3D releases he costs 75 MP. Leviathan uses Tsunami to attack all enemies for heavy non-elemental (water-elemental in the 3D version) damage. In the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduced to 2. Lunar Leviathan is a boss in Palom and Porom's Lunar Trials sidequest at the Lunar Ruins in the Advance and Complete Collection versions. Defeating him earns a Grimoire that can call Lunar Leviathan to attack all enemies for a guaranteed 9,999 damage. FFIV Leviathan Field Sprite.png|Field sprite. FF4 PSP Leviathan Human.png|Human form (PSP). Leviathan FFIV DS Art.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Leviathan for (DS). FFIV SNES Tsunami.png|Leviathan being summoned in (SNES). FF4 DS Leviathan Summon.png|Tidal Wave (DS). FF4PSP Summon Leviathan.png|Summoning Leviathan in The Complete Collection. Tidal Wave ffiv ios.PNG|Tidal Wave (iOS). TrueLeviathanout of battle.png|Leviathan attacking the ship. FF4 PSP Leviathan.png|Leviathan's field sprite (PSP). FFIV PSP Leviathan.png|Leviathan in a FM (PSP). FFIV Novel Art 04 - Lord of the Seas.png|Leviathan attacking the ship in the official novelization. Leviathan_in_sea_ffiv_ios.PNG|Leviathan attacking the ship (DS/iOS). ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Leviathan is a summon spell for Rydia. It deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 50 MP. He is only available during the final battle. Leviathan can be found in the Chamber of the Eidolon King in the Feymarch. He tells Rydia that something is coming, and he fears that trouble stirs in the human world again. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Leviathan is fought twice. The first time he is summoned by the Mysterious Girl to battle Golbez and Fusoya in the Crystal Palace. He cannot be harmed and only the Girl can be defeated, and afterward Leviathan fades away. In the final chapter Leviathan is an optional boss in the Depths, and if defeated with Rydia in the party, will come to his senses and be available to summon. Otherwise he must be killed. Leviathan costs 50 MP to summon and uses Tidal Wave to attack all opponents. Final Fantasy V Leviathan is a Level 5 Summon that guards Istory Falls. He protects the Tablet that lies there, but the player party does not need to fight him. Instead, the party can return later to confront him. Leviathan's summon attack, Tidal Wave, is Water-elemental and costs 39 MP to use. FFV - Leviathan Field.gif|Appearance at Istory Falls. Leviathan-ffv-ios.png|Leviathan's battle sprite (iOS). Final Fantasy VI Leviathan appears in the ''Advance and mobile/Steam versions in the World of Ruin. He is acquired along the route from South Figaro to Nikeah by ferry, after a boss fight. His attack, Tidal Wave, deals heavy water-elemental damage to all enemies. He costs 70 MP to summon and his power is 130. He teaches Flood at a rate of x2, and gives +2 Stamina for every level up. ''Final Fantasy VII The Leviathan Summon Materia is obtained in Wutai Village after Yuffie defeats the fifth and last pagoda god, Godo. It casts Tidal Wave and costs 78 MP. Leviathan's spell power is equal to 4.6875x the base magic damage. There is also an item, called Leviathan Scales, which removes the fire from the cave in the Da-chao Statue, allowing the player to enter and receive its treasures. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Leviathan is a water-elemental summon who can be called in battle using the Leviathan Materia. He uses the attack Tidal Wave, which hits all enemies. His appearance is based on his original appearance in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- While not appearing physically, Leviathan is referred to as Wutai's guardian god, and a fountain of it can be seen while in Wutai. Final Fantasy VIII The Guardian Force Leviathan can be drawn from NORG. If missed, it can later be drawn from Trauma in the final dungeon. Leviathan's Tsunami attack is a water-elemental attack that damages all enemies and can also wash away smaller enemies, defeating them instantly. Its compatibility item is Fish Fin and its opposing GF is Quezacotl whose summoning deducts from Leviathan's compatibility the most. Leviathan learns Magic and Spirit junctions and elemental attack and defense. It is the only Guardian Force to learn the Recover command naturally, which deals a full heal up to 9999 HP to a target and can thus also be used to damage undead opponents. It learns a support ability that has the junctioner automatically use a recovery potion when they are hit by an enemy. Its unique abilities make support magic and GF recovery medicine from items, and an ability that boosts the user's Spirit upon level up. Its Triple Triad card modifies into Doc's Codes and is held by CC Group Joker in Balamb Garden Training Center (he appears randomly in the easternmost screen after Garden has become mobile). Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here. The eidolon Leviathan is obtained at the Iifa Tree as part of the story. It is taught through the Aquamarine for 40 AP. Dagger can summon Leviathan's Tsunami, which deals Water damage to all enemies. Tsunami's spell power is augmented by the total number of Aquamarines in the party's inventory. If Leviathan is added to Dagger's roster of eidolons at the beginning of the game via a cheating device, before Dagger has her eidolons extracted, Leviathan costs 168 MP to summon; its normal cost when acquired normally is 42 MP. Summoning Leviathan earns the Surf's Up achievement in the mobile and Steam versions. Eiko explains that the summoner tribe failed to summon Leviathan and so sealed him away near the Iifa Tree using Carbuncle as the seal. Dagger rushes to find Leviathan and unseal him to save her mother from Kuja's attack, but realizes she can't use Leviathan to save Brahne since she is currently with her fleet of ships. Leviathan is mentioned in an old memo written by Hironobu Sakaguchi for the development of Final Fantasy IX. Upon their first meeting Princess Garnet would have rushed past Zidane and "a thief" (Blank in the final game), and while the thief would have focused on Garnet's chest being slightly revealed in her formal dress, Zidane would take notice of the pendant she was wearing: "No, no, she was wearing the pendant of the summons permitted by only royalty. Deep blue stone... 'The Legend of Leviathan', was it Princess Garnet?" This could refer to Garnet's royal pendant being the summoning jewel for Leviathan in the early story drafts. In the final game, Garnet is unaware the pendant is a fragment of Alexander's summoning jewel. Leviathan FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept artwork. Leviathan FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork. Tetra Master ''Final Fantasy XI Leviathan is one of the six celestial avatars and represents the water element. The job class Summoner can unlock the "spell" Leviathan upon completion of the quest "Trial By Water". Alternatively, a brave low-level Summoner may go on the quest "Trial Size Trial By Water" and defeat Leviathan in a battle alone rather than in a group. He retains his trademark move, Tidal Wave as his Astral Flow ability. He was a great sea serpent who used to terrorize the Gugru Sea, in protest of the development of sea commerce. All attempts to defeat him failed, until a war hero named Veydal, who lived in an island kingdom in the middle of the Gugru Sea, volunteered to resolve the situation. He wanted to apologize to Leviathan and try to discuss with him. However, his first mate was too eager to fight and attacked the sea serpent before the order was given, which caused Leviathan to rampage. Forced to defend his men, Veydal offered his life to Leviathan in return for theirs. The rest of his crew fled, including the first mate. Veydal was last seen falling into the sea in fierce combat with the serpent. Upon returning home, Veydal's first mate claimed the victory as his own. However, the next day, Leviathan's body washed ashore, with Veydal's sword planted in his skull. The serpent wished to honor the memory of the brave warrior and show the truth to his kinsmen, in a dying effort. Altana, moved by Leviathan's gesture and Veydal's courage, called them both to the heavens. She transformed Leviathan into the Celestial Avatar of Water. Veydal is the name of the brightest, dark-blue colored star of the Leviathan constellation. Leviathan is also the name of a server. Abilities Leviathan Concept.jpg|Leviathan concept art. New Year Artwork 2013 (FFXI).jpg|Leviathan, illustration by Mitsuhiro Arita. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Leviathan is the rank 3 Physical Water summon fought in Mission 58: Serpent's Rage, which takes place at Oghu, the Veiled Isle. His normal attack is Barracuda Dive, in which he swings his tail to attack all enemies in a small radius around him. Leviathan's special attack, Tidal Wave, deals massive water damage to all enemies in front of him. In addition, the airship [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought ''Leviathan]] from the time of Final Fantasy XII has been rebuilt, bearing its predecessor's name, now under the ownership of Queen Ashe. It serves as the Galbana's gateway between Lemurés and Ivalice. ''Final Fantasy XIII Leviathan is a fal'Cie, and the Leviathan Plaza is an area on Cocoon, in the city of Eden, past the Siren Park. Concept artwork for Leviathan exists, showing people walking inside its body, suggesting he may have been considered as another form of amusement in Nautilus, like Ifrit or Carbuncle. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Leviathan is mentioned in Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz as a Cocoon fal'Cie responsible for purifying the water. Final Fantasy XIV Leviathan appears as the primal of the Sahagin beastmen tribe. Leviathan was originally scheduled to appear as a boss in the original version, but following the tsunami disaster of 2011, his and Titan's plotlines were seen as inappropriate for the time and were shelved. In ''A Realm Reborn, Leviathan appears as the final boss of the "Through the Maelstrom" scenario introduced in the game's 2.2 patch. Leviathan first appears during the "The Gift of Eternity" main scenario quest, during which he is summoned by a Sahagin Priest. Leviathan absorbs the spirit of the priest and dives into the ocean. After obtaining a specially-outfitted boat, the Whorleater, to fight the primal on equal footing, the Warrior of Light and their allies defeat Leviathan out at sea. His signature attack during the battle is Tidal Wave, which can be defended against by activating a force field powered by an Elemental Converter. In addition to the scenario version of the boss, players may face a stronger version of Leviathan in "The Whorleater (Extreme)" instance, which offers the chance to obtain Leviathan-themed weapons and several drops for crafting furniture and stylized chocobo barding. Another Leviathan appears as a boss in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers at the Eden Raid, a version of the primal summoned from the memories of the Warrior as restore water-aspect aether to the wastelands of the Empty. Leviathan_ARR.png|Leviathan in A Realm Reborn. FFXIV Leviathan Artwork.jpg|''A Realm Reborn'' concept art. Leviathan FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Artwork of Leviathan's head, fins and tail. ''Final Fantasy XV Leviathan is one of the Six Astrals, and is commonly known as the Hydraean or the Tidemother. She sleeps in the waters of Altissia, and is awakened by Lunafreya, who wishes for Leviathan to lend Noctis her power. She is the largest Astral in Eos, and is a colossal sea serpent. She is fought as a boss in Chapter 9. Noctis can summon her after forging a covenant with her. A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV The player can summon Leviathan via crystals. Final Fantasy Tactics Leviathan can be learned with 850 job points. Summoning it costs 48 MP and it unleashes Tidal Wave, a water-elemental attack that hits all foes in a large area. It has a speed of 15. Leviathan has a 40% chance of randomly being learned in battle by a Summoner who has not yet learned it and is not KO'd by it, or absorbs at least 1 HP worth of damage. Nullifying the damage does not count. In the PlayStation version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "Sea fang, attack with water's power! Leviathan!" Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Leviathan is a Verboten Eidolon. It was summoned by the Dominion of Rubrum during the Great Orience War of 357 when the Kingdom of Concordia launched an assault on Rubrum's rear guard. The Final Fantasy Legend Leviathn is a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It is depicted as a fish instead of a sea serpent. Final Fantasy Legend II Leviathn is an enemy and is also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Leviathan is a minor antagonist and is a servant of Chaos. Leviathan's appearance is extremely different from the main series, as he appears as a squid-like creature with six serpents for tentacles. Leviathan began to cause trouble in Liberte around the time of Glassworks Fair. He had sent his minions to make Captain Drake and his crew attack the city to steal all of the objects in Liberte's town hall. The captain and his crew stole Pione's vase with Lilibelle inside, and the Rusty Compass. After the Rusty Compass was stolen, the Cetus was forced into an eternal slumber and city of Liberte was overrun by Leviathan's minions. After being sent into the past, the Heroes of Light travel to Liberte a day before the events of the Glassworks Fair and help Pione by bringing Lilibelle for his vase. The next day, the party discovers that Captain Drake and his crew robbed the city of the artwork and kidnapped both Pione and Lilibelle. The party travels to the Pirate Hideout and discovers that Captain Drake was being manipulated by Leviathan's minion. The party defeats the Sea Devil and frees Pione and Lilibelle. Captain Drake apologizes for his actions and gives the party the Rusty Compass. The party returns to Liberte and resurrects the Cetus. The party then takes the Cetus to the east and defeats Leviathan, bringing peace to Liberte. Later, Leviathan is revived within the Star Chamber, but it is defeated once more. Bravely Default Leviathan is an optional boss encountered as a Nemesis in Norende Village. Leviathan - is a downgraded version that can also be encountered which has weaker stats than its normal encounter. Bravely Archive Bravely Second: End Layer Leviathan is an optional boss fought near the Ba'al Crater as part of the Seven Sins sidequest and represents the sin of Envy. It gives access the Yōkai to the Diabolism spells Envy and Consume Life. Final Fantasy Dimensions Leviathan is an optional Eidolon. The player must defeat him inside the Abyssal Shrine to use him as a level 5 Summon Magic available for Summoners for the cost 56 MP. When summoned, he will use Tidal, which inflicts strong water-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Leviathan appears as a water-elemental summon. Leviathan first appears in the story as a boss twice in the first chapter during the "Philosopher's Ordeal" and "Eidolon Summoning" event quests. Leviathan is one of the summons that may be purchased through the game's cash shop. However, the summon can still be obtained through normal means. In addition, Wrieg has Leviathan's Phantom Stone equipped to him during the opening prologue. Leviathan's special Tidal Wave deals water-elemental damage to all enemies. All versions of the summon go up to rank 7. Summoning Leviathan costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on Leviathan's version type and rank, it can allow the user to use the following abilities: Upgrading stats FFLTnS Leviathan.png|Leviathan's Signet (Rank 5). FFLTnS Leviathan Alt1.png|Leviathan's Signet (Rank 6). FFLTnS Leviathan Alt2.png|Leviathan's Signet (Rank 7). Leviathan Stone Icon.png|Leviathan's Signet menu icon. FFLTNS Leviathan.png|Artwork of Leviathan. FFD2 Deathlord Dark Leviathan.png FFD2 Deathlord Dark Leviathan Alt1.png FFD2 Deathlord Dark Leviathan Alt2.png FFD2 Jornee Leviathan.png FFD2 Jornee Leviathan Alt1.png FFD2 Jornee Leviathan Alt2.png FFD2 Morrow Leviathan Alt1.png FFD2 Morrow Leviathan Alt2.png FFD2 Parai Leviathan.png FFD2 Parai Leviathan Alt1.png FFD2 Parai Leviathan Alt2.png Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Leviathan is a summonstone who uses Tsunami, which repeatedly washes away Bravery Points during a certain period of time from the summoner's opponent. Like some summons in Dissidia, Leviathan can be summoned by two distinct ways: automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner suffers a break, decreasing their opponent's Bravery by periods of 20 and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork; and manually, where the summoner's opponent Bravery is decreased by periods of 40 and its Final Fantasy V artwork appears. Leviathan's auto version is obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline and its manual version is obtained in the second stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Leviathan is a summonstone with the same function as in the first ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Five: Entrusted Power of Scenario 013. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Leviathan appears as a summon. DFF2015 Leviathan.png|CG render. DFF2015 Leviathan JP Site.png|Profile image from the Japanese website. DFF2015 Leviathan SS.png|Close-up. DFF2015 Leviathan SS2.png|Close-up. DFF2015 Leviathan SS3.png|In battle. DFF2015 Leviathan ENG Icon.png|Leviathan website icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Leviathan appears as one of three new summons, based on its appearance in ''Final Fantasy VIII. It is summoned by a select few characters, and its signature attack, Tidal Wave, deals extreme damage to all monsters present during a music stage. The characters that can exclusively summon Leviathan are: *''Final Fantasy IV'' - Rydia *''Final Fantasy V'' - Faris *''Final Fantasy VIII'' - Rinoa *''Final Fantasy X'' - Seymour Guado *''Final Fantasy XIV'' - Y'shtola Rhul The characters that can exclusively summon Leviathan are references to their own games, such as Faris's childhood friend Syldra, and Seymour's desire to be one with Sin. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Leviathan Icon.png|Icon. PFF Leviathan Sprite.png|Sprite. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks FF8 Leviathan SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF11 Leviathan SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Leviathan FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy III boss. FFRK Leviathan FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' boss. FFRK Leviathan FFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' boss. FFRK Leviathan FFXV.png|''Final Fantasy XV'' boss. FFRK Leviathan WoFF.png|''World of Final Fantasy'' boss. FFRK Leviathan Icon.png|Summon icon. FFRK Eidolon Leviathan Icon.png|Soul Break icon. FFRK Eidolon Leviathan.png|Eidolon∙Leviathan. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Leviathan, revered as the water god by the inhabitants from the continent of Olderion, is an esper and the lord of Lake Dorr, a sacred place from wherein the pure waters flow into Aquapolis Olderion and keep it safe from monsters in the manner of a protective barrier. Revered as gentle and benevolent, Leviathan is known for never attacking travelers, unlike the rest of the espers. She can be obtained after defeating her at Ruins of the Water God in Paladia. Mobius Final Fantasy Leviathan appears in two ability cards. The first is the Mage ability, Blizzaga Impulse, dealing Water damage to all enemies while lowering Break defense. Its maximum base power is 540, while its maximum Break power is 900. Leviathan: FFVII gives the Warrior ability Light Blast, dealing Light damage in a cone without other buffs or debuffs. MFF Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan card. MFF Leviathan FFVII.jpg|''FFVII card. MFF Leviathan FFVIII.jpg|''FFVIII'' card. ''World of Final Fantasy Leviathan is one of a group of powerful Mirages, known as the Pleiad's Seven. Chocobo Racing Leviathan appears as a scenery element in the Fantasia track, with the appearance from the ''Chocobo Mysterious Dungeon series. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Leviathan makes an appearance. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Leviathan appears as a secret boss. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Leviathan is a water element, and he has six cards under his name. He is also the guardian of the Water Crystal. He appears in the story The Boy Who Cried Leviathan. Cards Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Leviathan is the guardian beast of the Water Oracle, Meja. He is a boss in the Water Shrine. When summoned, Leviathan will use Tsunami on enemies within a three-grid radius and an added Confuse effect. Dice de Chocobo Final Fantasy: Unlimited A Leviathan-like creature called the "Kigen Dragon" is the most powerful of the Kigen Arts. Lisa masters it by using most of her spirit energy to create it. Though it is normally used as a last resort, due to its very risky nature of almost killing the summoner, Wonderland's physics ensure Lisa's survival, though she loses consciousness for awhile after summoning. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Leviathan from ''Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IX appears as a water-elemental trading card. The Final Fantasy IV card has the Final Fantasy IV DS version artwork for it, while the Final Fantasy III version uses the original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. The Final Fantasy IX card uses Leviathan's concept artwork. Leviathan TCG.png|Trading card. Leviathan2 TCG.png|Trading card. Leviathan4 TCG.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy III. Leviathan3 TCG.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy IV (DS). Leviathan5 TCG.png|Trading card. Leviathan6 TCG.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy IX. Leviathan FFXI TCG.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy XI.. PrimalLeviathan TCG.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy XIV. ''Triple Triad Leviathan appears on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 189a Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy IX. 189b Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy IX. 189c Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy IX. 392a Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy XIV. 392b Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy XIV. 392c Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy XIV. 407a Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy Explorers. 407b Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy Explorers. 407c Leviathan.png|Leviathan from Final Fantasy Explorers. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Bahamut Lagoon Leviathan is one of the many dragons, alongside other ''Final Fantasy summons. He is one of the Holy Dragons and can be summoned for a powerful water-elemental attack. Bahamut Lagoon - Leviathan Sprite.png|Leviathan's sprite. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Leviathan is a chance card, the card's ability: House value down 20% on random street. Lord of Vermilion Leviathan is one of the creatures summoned in the Japanese arcade-based Square Enix card game. He was designed by Yousuke Aiba. He returns in the sequel, ''Lord of Vermilion II. LOV Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan's card in Lord of Vermilion by Yousuke Aiba. LOV-II Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan's card in Lord of Vermilion II. LoV - Leviathan Back.jpg|Back of Leviathan's card. ''Kingdom Hearts In '' , the Leviathan is a model piloted by the between and . Its blueprint can be obtained by , allowing him to rebuild his own Gummi Ship as a Leviathan. In , one of Roxas's Keyblades, with the Nimble Gear equipped, is named Leviathan. ''Guardian Cross GC Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan (original). GC Lord of the Whorl.png|Lord of the Whorl (FFXIV). ''Super Smash Bros. Leviathan's incarnation from ''Final Fantasy VII appears as a hazard for the Midgar stage. If Leviathan's Summon Materia is used, he will appear in the background of the stage. He will use Tsunami to create a fast surge of water that can knock players off the stage. Merchandise Three collectible figurines of Leviathan have been released. The first was released in 1999 as part of the Transcendent Artists Collection: Final Fantasy VIII and it is a cold cast statue featuring Leviathan along with Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt. The Final Fantasy VII version of Leviathan has appeared as part of the Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1 series of figures, and the Final Fantasy IX Leviathan has been released under the Final Fantasy Master Creatures collection's first series as well. Final-Fantays-Creatures-Leviathan.jpg|Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1. TranscendentArtistsCollectionFinalFantasyVIII5.jpg|Transcendent Artists Collection: Final Fantasy VIII. Final-fantasy-master-creatures-leviathan-ffix.jpg|Final Fantasy Master Creatures Vol 1. Etymology Trivia *Although Leviathan itself does not make an appearance in Final Fantasy XII, the [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]] is an imperial airship, and serves a major role in the storyline. References de:Leviathan es:Leviatán it:Leviatano ja:リヴァイアサン pl:Leviathan pt-br:Leviathan Category:Recurring summons Category:Fal'Cie Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Kings